Forest Adventures
by Mettlei
Summary: The little kitty is in heat and a big bad wolf takes advantage of that. Sasuke needs a little convincing, but is soon a screaming mess in Suigetsu's arms. Role-play story! Graphic Yaoi! AU. OOC-ness. Suigetsu/Sasuke. Co-written with Dana-Eliza.


_Warnings: Yaoi (rather graphic...) AU and complete OOC-ness._

_Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto and we make no money of this writing._

Dana: Another colab with the lovely Meti. I hope you will enjoy this one as much as the last, if not more. I am the big bad wolf in this one;)

_Meti: Yeah and I'm the poor little kitty Sasuke... meow? Haha, enjoy... (I'm not lovely by the way -.-)_

_**...Forest adventures...**_

_Sasuke was feeling hot. He didn't know what the strange feeling in his lower belly was, but it made him feel funny. It had been such a beautiful day and now it was dusk, the red sun was playing on the tree tops. He liked to watch the sunset as he was sitting on a branch in a big oak. But the funny feelings in his lower regions were really distracting him today and it annoyed him. It wasn't even that warm of an evening, but he was sweating and no matter how he fidgeted he could not find a comfortable spot on the branch. His long black cat tail kept swaying around like an angry snake and his black cat ears on top of his head kept twitching as if to hear something, hear what exactly...he didn't know._

Suigetsu was just walking around, sniffing the air to find something to eat. How can there be nothing to eat around here? He walked on a little further, the soft wind flowing through his grey hair. His soft grey ears were twitching, trying to pick up any sound that a little animal could make. He bared his teeth and growled when he still didn't pick up on anything. He made a right turn and now the wind was directly blowing into his face. It brought a nice smell, not food, but something else. Suigetsu stuck his nose up in the air and took a big whiff. Yes, that was definitely a nice smell. Immediately he began to ran, trying to get closer to the smell as fast as possible. With his wolf speed he got to the spot where the smell had come from quickly, but he couldn't find the source. His head was shooting from left to right, but he couldn't find it.

_Sasuke froze when he heard a twig snap under the tree he was sitting in. He scanned his surroundings. The fur on his tail stood up when his black eyes laid on a...wolf! Yes, the creature standing under the tree and sniffing the air was definitely a wolf, the grey ears and the tail were...beautiful. Sasuke couldn't deny that the creature was a fine specimen, healthy and strong looking with lean muscles, but it only increased his fear, the wolf's scent made him tremble like a leaf. He didn't even breathe, not to make a sound, if he would be seen there was no saying what would happen._

The smell was just so, so... delicious. Suigetsu couldn't even think straight anymore. He needed to get his hands on whatever smelled like that. His purple eyes shot from left to right still, but couldn't find the source. He growled again and that's when he heard something. Someone had made a sound and it came from higher up. Carefully he let his eyes glance up, making sure his head wasn't moving along with it. He could see a tail dangling from a tree branch and connected to the tail he could see a dark figure. Pointy black ears adorned with soft black hair. He saw thin legs peeping out of a pair of shorts and the whole body just looked so... frail. It was delicious. He noticed two piercing black eyes looking at him and knew the kitty wouldn't come out of the tree if Suigetsu would ask. All he could do was go into hiding and hope the gorgeous little creature would get out of the tree soon. He walked out of the kitty's sight and hid behind a tree.

_Sasuke took a deep breath as soon as the wolf disappeared from his view, the scent went away too...but still he sat there unmoving for a good while, making sure he was safe and making sure the wolf hadn't seen him, he had heard stories of the wolves attacking his clansmen so he wouldn't risk it for anything. When he couldn't pick up even traces of the wolf's scent he jumped out of the tree landing on all fours, in a heartbeat he was sprinting trough the trees to get to the safety of his kin's camp._

Suigetsu heard the soft feet landing on the forest floor. He smiled, knowing it wouldn't take long now before he had his hands all over the delicious little kitty. As soon as heard the kitty run away, he jumped out of hiding right in front of the black haired creature. Their chests collided and if Suigetsu wasn't as strong a she was, they would've tumbled over. Immediately he wrapped his arms around the kitty's waist and sniffed up the delicious scent from the pale neck. 'What is a kitty like you doing all alone in the woods,' he said. 'Don't you know how dangerous that is? Especially someone who smells like you,' he purred into the kitty's soft black ear.

_This was bad! He had been caught. Strong arms were wrapped around him, pressing him against a naked muscled chest. Sasuke went frantic...he tried to scratch and bite, he was hissing, snarling and squirming trying to get away from the wolf, ignoring the questions asked by the predator. His black tail batted around frantically and his heart was about to jump out of his chest. The wolf was grinning at him and his struggling...Sasuke didn't know what to do, the wolf was obviously much stronger than him. "Let go!" he squeaked out pushing on the firm chest with all his might._

'Oh, no. I can't let my little kitty go now. Do you have any idea what kind of predators are in these woods? I'll keep you safe right beside me.' Suigetsu picked up the fighting kitty and carried him towards a nice place with a patch of grass they could lay on. All the way there the kitty kept scratching him and whatnot and at some point Suigetsu had enough. He bared his teeth and growled softly, just as a warning. That shut the little creature up. He put the kitty down, back pressed against a tall tree and Suigetsu hovered over him. 'How come you smell so nice, kitty?'

_The wolf was obviously a wacko or something. Did he really expect Sasuke to believe that he would be safe...with a wolf? His body was trembling, his ears glued to his skull looking up to the predator above him. This time he didn't ignore the question but he didn't understand it. He didn't know how a wolf could find his scent 'nice', he only knew that the wolf's scent was affecting him in a way he hadn't experienced before. Something odd was happening to his body and he didn't know what it was. He was scared, confused and the wolf would most probably rip him to shreds. So he didn't answer, he just stared in the violet eyes, trying not to look at the fang sticking out of the predator's mouth._

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow when he didn't receive an answer. 'Cat got your tongue?' he asked mockingly. 'Or is kitty going through his first heat?' He smirked when he saw the black eyes widen at his statement. Oh, so this kitty was going through his first heat. How he would love to take advantage of this. He laid his hand on the kitty's upper leg, slowly gliding into the shorts. 'What's your name, kitty?'

_"S-Sasuke." He squeaked out. He didn't even know why he gave the answer, it was the predators voice...it was drawing him in, alluring him. He wanted to get up and run away, push the hand on his leg off and scratch the violet eyes out but it was almost like he was paralyzed when watching the wolf. He squirmed and tried to shy away from the hand, the thumb was stroking his inner thigh and he didn't know what to make of it. It made him feel so hot and he could feel something wet between his legs... He was one step away from panicking again. He knew about heat, but he had never gone through it... and no one had explained him what would happen when the time came._

Suigetsu leaned closer to Sasuke's trembling body. 'Hello there, little Sasuke,' he whispered against the kitty's lips. 'My name is Suigetsu and I want you to remember that, because you will be screaming it out when I'm having my way with you.' His one hand was still caressing the kitty's upper leg, getting closer and closer... His other hand now went up and grabbed a hand full of black locks. Suigetsu looked into the fearful black eyes staring back at him and he smirked. 'So afraid of a little touch...' He smashed their lips together, pushing the kitty harder against the tree. He ripped Sasuke's tank top off his body and let his hand roam over the delicious pale skin. His sharp fang cut into Sasuke's bottom lip, making the kitty open his mouth to let out a whine. He immediately took advantage of it, letting his tongue glide into the hot wet cavern.

_"Nmh!" Sasuke protested, his eyes wide in horror as the wolf tore off his shirt, plundering into his mouth with that hot vigorous tongue. He forgot to struggle because of that tongue, he closed his eyes, the wolf's taste mingled with his own blood in his mouth and he let out a whimper feeling the wolf's hands roam his chest. His nipples were brushed and pinched, he was dazed... This was wrong, he was sure of it, but he could do nothing to stop this. Tingling sensations coursed through his lower regions and he was sure there was wetness there that he couldn't explain. Gathering his senses he tried to pull away, starting to trash under the wolf, he had to get away..._

Suigetsu shook his head when his mind got all fuzzy. As soon as Sasuke started moving around, the smell got a lot stronger. He slammed a hand against the kitty's chest and held him in place as he tried to calm himself down. He was really losing himself, but it was too late to get hold of himself. The animal had been awoken. His one free hand that had left Sasuke's thigh when he started squirming, was now trembling as it made its way towards the little brown shorts. With a loud growl he ripped that off too and then the true smell it him.

_Sasuke tried hissing at first, but it seemed nothing helped against the wolf. The violet eyes were staring at his body and he despite himself, looked down too. The wolf had exposed him completely, this was so embarrassing. He pressed his legs together, his tail trying to find place between them. Sasuke's lower lip quivered and tears stung in his eyes. He had made some sort of mess. A transparent fluid was sliding down his inner thighs, giving off a weird smell. He was sure that's why Suigetsu's nose was twitching too... If even he himself could smell it, there was no doubt the wolf could also._

Suigetsu was watching the quivering body. He could feel his own hardness pressing against the confines of his pants. His eyes went lower and lower down the naked body until he noticed a part of it was hidden by thin pale legs. He would have none of that, so grabbed the tale with on hand and yanked it away. Then he pushed the legs open as wide as he could, getting a good look at Sasuke's back side. He could see some wetness on the kitty's soft ass, it already reaching as far as his inner thigh. A finger reached out and slid over the wetness. It went up again and Suigetsu put the finger in his mouth. He groaned when the bittersweet taste hit his tongue. 'Want a taste too?' he asked while he repeated the action, his finger now in front of Sasuke's face.

_Sasuke stared at the wetly shining finger dumbly. He shook his head 'no' and tried to turn his head away, but the wolf just grinned, forcing the digit between his lips. He wasn't exactly sure what the liquid was, but it made him moan before he realized it. The finger in his mouth twirled around his tongue while Suigetsu chuckled lowly. Sasuke shivered all over, his cock was getting hard rapidly, because of the taste or the finger exploring his hot mouth... he didn't know. He jerked his head to the side swallowing hard. "What do you want from me?" Sasuke wished his voice had sounded stronger, but it was too late for that._

'You really want to know what I want?' Suigetsu asked, smirking at the little kitten. He pulled his own pants off, finally freeing his own erection. It pleased him to see that Sasuke was actually getting hard as well. Suigetsu knew the kitty would come around eventually. 'I want you,' he said, grabbing a hand full of the raven locks. 'To suck.' He pulled the kitty up on his knees. 'My cock.' He pushed Sasuke's head towards his erection and held it inches away from it. Now he would wait and see what the little kitty would do...

_The wolf's scent before was nothing compared to what he got to inhale now. The big and hard cock was dangling before his face standing tall and proud. Sasuke gave out a shuddering breath, the length before his face twitched and a low groan came from the wolf. The strong scent drove him crazy, drool leaked out of his mouth and he felt his behind was drooling as well, the liquid dripping to the forest floor. This all was new for him, he looked up at the wolf before he tried to crawl away, whatever the beast wanted of him he wouldn't give it, not even when he his own body betrayed him. "I won't do it!"_

Suigetsu growled angrily. He won't do it? Oh, yes he will! He yanked Sasuke's head back by his hair and threw him on the ground. He hovered over him, his shadow making him look extra scary. His teeth were showing as he got down, his knees on either side of Sasuke's chest. The little kitty couldn't move away from him now. He bended over and kissed Sasuke softly on the lips. 'You better open that pretty little move of yours and suck my cock, or mister nice guy will be gone,' he whispered against luscious lips.

_Sasuke whimpered when he was overpowered so easily. The wolf was intimidating and he was scared, tears slid down his cheeks. He still shook his head in denial, clawing at the soil under him in his helpless struggle to break free, his body felt hot and he was sweating. The wolf above him growled in a menacing way, Sasuke hearing that tried to look very small, his ears plastered to his head. In his panic he lashed out, his nails leaving three bloody streaks on Suigetsu's cheek._

Suigetsu took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. The little bitch did not just scratch him! He really had to hold back now, because he seriously might injure little creature lying under him and he didn't even get to enjoy the tight little body yet. The wolf stared at the scared kitten, tear streaks staining the lovely face. His hand reached up and wiped away the tears, then lowering itself and playing with Sasuke's bottom lip. The teeth stayed on each other firmly though and anger bubbled up again. 'It would be so much easier if you just gave in,' he hissed. Maybe all Suigetsu had to do was show how lovely it was to get touched down there. His other hand went behind his back and he saw a pair of black eyes following them with a fearful look. His fingers wrapped around the base of Sasuke's erection and he gave it a slow long stroke.

_"Nnn!" Sasuke's mouth parted, his big black eyes went half lidded almost instantly as the wolf stroked him. He bucked his hips harshly wanting more of that lovely feeling, he panted for air hungrily his toes twitching and curling. Small sounds escaping him at every stroke, every move the hand made. "Ahhh..." Trembling all over he watched the wolf all over, his eyes lingered on the cock. The tip was leaking pearly liquid, the scent of it made Sasuke lick his lips._

Suigetsu saw his change. Now that the mouth was open in that lovely way, he could just shove his cock in. His hand was still gripping Sasuke's bottom lip and now he wriggled it between the teeth and pulled the mouth open even further. He did shove his cock in then, groaning when Sasuke swallowed around him, tightening the space. The hand that had been stroking Sasuke, released the kitty's erection now and went forward, grabbing Sasuke's hair yet again. He pushed the kitten further down his cock, the head hitting the back of Sasuke's throat.

_Sasuke choked, tears ran down his cheeks as the big and thick cock was forced down his throat. He didn't bite down because of fear, it was clear that the wolf was serious and would hurt him if he didn't do what was asked of him. The hand in his hair yanked him like a rag doll, the wolf fucking his mouth. It took him a while before he managed to relax his throat and not to gag on the hard flesh. What he hadn't expected was the bitter salty taste now flowing on his tongue and down his throat... The taste was better than the smell. Sasuke moaned giving the hard organ a hard suck, wanting to get more taste out of it and he did... The liquid slid down his throat where he gulped it down, trying to suck out more. His wet hole between his legs was twitching, it made him squirm and look up at the wolf's face. The beast was looking down at him, a wide devilish grin adorning it._

Suigetsu's hips kept snapping forward as he took in all the faces Sasuke made. It had turned red completely and first the eyes were shut, but slowly the eyes went open and Suigetsu knew he saw a glint of lust hidden there. Oh yes, this was a horny little kitty. Then he heard the moan and his cock received the hard suck. His cock twitched and he thrust in harshly again. Innocent eyes looked up at him and he could see Sasuke wanting more. Slowly he released the kitty's hair. 'Why don't you do it now?' And right after he felt a tongue move around his cock.

_He was still scared for his well-being but that thought was in the back of his mind. He was consumed by the taste and the scent, he didn't even hear the wolf properly, hardly noticed his hair being released, he just continued to eat the cock, trying to swallow it down till his nose brushed grey curly hair, the length filling his mouth and his throat twitched and throbbed the same way his own cock was twitching between his legs, Sasuke's tail was moving rapidly, his throat letting out sounds of need, he was anxious now and his lower parts seemed almost in pain... He desperately needed something... his teeth grazed the hot flesh and he sucked roughly hearing the wolf gasp for breath._

This was what Suigetsu had been waiting for. Finally the kitty gave in and oh how much the kitty actually liked it. He couldn't even hear his own soft groans because of the moans Sasuke let out. The tongue swirled around the head of his cock and Sasuke let out another moan. Suigetsu wasn't even sure what the kitten was liking so much, but he didn't care. His hips were bucking up in the hot mouth, but a hand was placed against his hip, holding him steady. He looked at the small pale hand, but didn't have time to think about. Sasuke leaned forward again and sucked harshly, bobbing his head up and down his hard cock. His breathing started to come faster and faster and he knew he was about to come. He didn't want to yet, so he pulled his cock out of the little kitty's mouth and fell over on his ass. They were watching each other, trying to catch their breath. Suigetsu's eyes shot down for a second and he saw how wet Sasuke already was. With a feral growl a lunged himself at the kitten and kissed him hard. This was the first time Sasuke actually kissed back and Suigetsu enjoyed it to the fullest. His hand went down between the kitty's legs and he rubbed one ass cheek very close to Sasuke's quivering hole.

_Sasuke was sure it were his animal instincts that made him melt into the wolf's arms. He mewled as he was kissed deeply, his backside wriggling and pushing back to feel more of the rubbing hand. His legs spread apart on their own as if his body would know better what it needs. Sasuke didn't care anymore, not even when two fingers traced the wrinkled skin between his ass cheeks. He moaned loudly, pushing his ass back harshly, his nails digging into Suigetsu's muscled shoulders._

Suigetsu's fingers were already slicked up due to Sasuke's own essence. All he had to do now was push in the digits. He first gave Sasuke's neglected cock a hard stroke and then let his fingers trail back to the quivering hole. He pushed in one finger first, trying to do it slowly, but at the same time he wanted to hurry this up. He couldn't wait for his cock to be buried deep inside of that tight heat.

_"Ahh!" Sasuke gasped in a shocked way, the intruding finger stirred up his insides. He twitched and panted heavily watching the wolf closely, a mewl coming from his mouth. He wanted more and he got more almost instantly, another finger pressed into his twitching wet hole, spreading him apart. He was trembling all over now, his tail curled along with his little toes, not believing how greatly he was enjoying this._

Suigetsu was watching every movement Sasuke made. It was just so delicious. He needed more of that hot body. The kitty let out another loud moan and Suigetsu had to bite Sasuke's knee to keep in a groan of his own. When the movements from the body below died down, he looked up at the black eyes again. Sasuke was staring at him and Suigetsu didn't like it one bit. 'Get on your hands and knees,' he ordered.

_Whatever the grey haired wolf was planning for him, he didn't mind anymore. He was reduced to an animal, he wanted the pleasure...simple as that. So he pushed himself up on his arms, turning his backside for Suigetsu to see. He was embarrassed and felt his cheeks burn up, but another part of him was burning and that mattered more right now. He whimpered looking over his shoulder as he wriggled his ass just a little bit to get the wolf's attention to it._

Suigetsu was mesmerized by the wriggling ass. He extended a hand and squeezed the soft cheek. It felt so nice and the sound that Sasuke made was even better. His other hand went up too and grabbed a cheek. He again squeezed, now using both hands. As he squeezed, the two cheeks were pulled apart and he had a perfect view of the wet quivering hole. Without thinking his head went forward and he stuck out his tongue. He licked from the balls all the way up to the puckered hole. The taste of the kitty lingered on his tongue and he groaned when Sasuke pushed his ass back against his tongue.

_As soon as the wet hot tongue touched his taint, Sasuke choked on his sounds... Never had he experienced something like this. His mind went blank, all he could think about was the tongue wriggling and squirming now inside of him, pushing and forcing its way in him roughly. Keening sounds were born in his throat and he couldn't even try to strangle any of them. This felt too good. He kept pushing his ass back helping the tongue fucking him. His erection bounced between his legs leaking his juices freely, Sasuke was so close..._

Suigetsu pulled his tongue out again, giving it one last lick. 'So my little kitty likes my tongue, huh?' he said huskily. He kissed Sasuke's ass softly. 'Does the little kitty want more?' He bit down in the soft flesh and then sucked on the red mark he had left. 'Tell me, Sasuke. What do you want from me now?' he asked, leaning back again. When Sasuke didn't answer quickly enough, he received a hard slap against his ass. 'Tell me what you want, Sasuke,' Suigetsu demanded now.

_Sasuke lost strength in his arms. He couldn't hold himself up, his flushed cheek connected with the grass under him, his ass stuck out in the air when the wolf asked him those things and then spanked him so hard he felt his butt cheek bounce and flare up with hot pleasurable pain. He didn't really know what he wanted. He just wanted more of the nice feelings and he wanted to come... so badly. His erection was twitching, begging for it... He squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering "I-I want... I don't kn-...I want more."_

Suigetsu put on a fake pout. 'Aw, poor kitty doesn't know what he wants.' The pout disappeared and made place for an evil smirk. 'Well, I know what I want.' One hand grabbed Sasuke's head and pushed him further down in the grass. The other hand placed his neglected cock in front of Sasuke's quivering hole. With the head he circled around the puckered edges. 'Ready, sweetheart?'

_Sasuke gulped, was Suigetsu about to..? "Ahhh!" he screamed as the wide cock-head breached him, stretching him too wide. He tried to crawl away, but the wolf's hands grabbed his small hips in a steel grip. There was nothing he could do but scream as Suigetsu penetrated him with the next thrust. His tail swished in the air and he let out a sound of pain. He was still intending to get away until he felt sharp teeth sink into his neck, deep and painful just like the cock in his ass._

Suigetsu just had to bite the kitty's neck. Sasuke was so tight and just plain perfect snuggled around his cock like that. He could taste blood on his lips, but he didn't care. It only fueled his lust even more. He thrust hard into the tight heat and another scream came from Sasuke. Suigetsu liked the sounds, liked how they were shot into the air, but he wanted to hear something else, something that sounded more pleasured, like his name maybe... Reluctantly he slowed down his thrust and started to angle them, trying to find the spot that would actually bring pleasure to the kitty.

_It got better after a short while. The pain dulled and Sasuke was left staring at the ground as Suigetsu drove into him deep and hard each time... His senses run amok, the thick length inside of him was hot, rubbing against his inner walls, pulling on them whenever the cock was pulled out just to slam back inside, making him scream out. "Nyaaah!" Sasuke didn't know what the wolf just hit inside of him but he was in heaven. Electricity coursed through his veins, his moans hit a whole new level and pitch, his hands clawed at the dirt beneath him and his ass pushed back with force, meeting the brutal moves of the beast behind him._

Finally he had found the right spot! And the new sound was just amazing. He thrust hard into the spot again and the same sound came out of the little throat. He smirked and immediately picked up the pace. With every hit their skin smacked together, creating more delicious sounds. Everything was just right. The sounds, the smells, the touches. Suigetsu was in heaven. He threw his head back and groaned out his own sounds, pounding into the tight heat below him. His nails were digging into the pale skin, certainly leaving marks there. He felt the walls tightening around his cock, pulling a growl from him. That's when he reached forward and grabbed Sasuke by his hair. He yanked the kitty up by the raven locks and let him fall against his chest. Then he thrust into Sasuke even harder, biting into the kitty's shoulder again to keep in his sounds. He only wanted to hear Sasuke's.

_With his back against a hard and firm chest, Sasuke tried to grind his body into Suigetsu's. It was too much for him. His drool was dripping on his chest as he forgot to swallow, he was too busy with screaming for the wolf... His head laid back on a sweaty shoulder, turning it he bit down on Suigetsu's neck, leaving his own mark for a change. His fingers twitched, wanting to grip his cock and stroke it. Instead he lifted his arm and entangled his fingers in soft grey hair, pulling on them, hearing an animalistic growl from Suigetsu..._

Suigetsu's mouth latched onto the pale neck again, leaving many marks of his own. He wouldn't be outdone by the little kitten. Sasuke was getting too full of himself and Suigetsu had to show who was boss. He pushed Sasuke off him, the kitty landing on the ground. Before Sasuke could even comprehend what had happened, he was already lifted off his feet and his back was smashed against the tree. Suigetsu held him up against it with one hand wrapped around Sasuke's waist and the other opened up the thin pale legs. He placed the head of his cock against the quivering hole again and impaled Sasuke on himself.

_The tree was digging into his shoulder blades, but somehow he welcomed that pain. Suigetsu's pleasured face was making him tremble all over. He felt his hole twitch and grip the erection ravaging it hard as if he wouldn't want to let it pull out... The wolf's new pace tore cries from his throat. Holding a muscled shoulder with one hand, Sasuke gripped Suigetsu's wrist with the other one. He led the hand for his weeping cock, hoping the wolf would understand what he craved for._

Suigetsu smirked when he noticed what Sasuke wanted. 'Only if you scream my name at the end, little kitty,' he said and Sasuke groaned at a yes. The wolf's hand grabbed the kitty's cock and gave it a hard stroke, squeezing the tip. White liquid was already leaking out, warning Suigetsu that the kitty was about to come. He picked up a pace, jerking Sasuke off, matching his thrusts. Walls were tightening around him hard as Sasuke began to scream louder. He felt his own orgasm building as well, a heat rushing through his veins. 'Just scream my name, kitty,' he said one last time and the kitty did. 'Sui- Suigetsu!' Sasuke yelled out, releasing his essence all over their chests and Suigetsu's hand. Now the wolf grabbed Sasuke's hips with both hands and pushed in harshly a few more times until he growled loudly as he came himself. His knees gave out under him and they both fell to the ground, Sasuke falling on top of Suigetsu.

_Sasuke panted hard. He felt like he couldn't get enough air, the wolf under him sounded breathless too... Absentmindedly Sasuke wondered what would happen now... This had been incredible He was sticky all over, he was sore and his neck was bleeding, but it all had been incredibly good... He stirred, about to get up, but changed his mind when Suigetsu's muscled arms tightened dangerously around him... The wolf probably meant to intimidate him and Sasuke himself didn't know why, but the next thing he knew, he was purring, nuzzling into the wolf's neck._

'Ah, kitty. You think you can leave now? This heat thing lasts about a week and I'm taking full advantage of that,' Suigetsu said a bit breathless. He had taken a liking in Sasuke and maybe would keep him and his tight little ass around even longer than the one week. He might get a lot of pleasure out of it...

...

_An: let us know what you think...maybe you wanna suggest something for the next time... a pairing maybe? Don't be shy..._

_Meti..._

Dana-Eliza...


End file.
